


Under File ×A Seventeen Adventure×

by axc_lsbth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Seventeen - Freeform, Undercover, carat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axc_lsbth/pseuds/axc_lsbth
Summary: "No one knows what kind of criminal intelligence they have until they start looking for one."Thirteen high school students are all some how connected by their ideals of crime and intelligence. Even if most of them are best friends with each other.General Crown has decided to take these thirteen boys into the government's criminal list and make them catch the number one criminal in the country that has been committing all of the horrendous crimes around the United States. Could they succeed or fail in this mission. Could this unlock more doors for them to explore and catch more people.





	1. Chapter 1

Unknown P.O.V.

"Sir, do you really want to send these KIDS out into the field like this? I mean come on, they're KIDS!" The man practically yells at his higher up.

"Yes, I do. They show great responsibility and amazing skill sets for their ages. I want them to chase those two asses down." She says. Turning the chair around, she gives the other person a glare. "Thirteen young men are amazing compared to these grown ass men." 

"But General Crown, the youngest is a freshman; in high school." He tried to explain to her.

"I want them on a team now. No excuses, go." She dismissed him with the flick of a hand. 

He walked out, he knew those thirteen boys would be crushed by the enemy at hand.

Joshua P.O.V

Walking into the high school felt like a bitter-sweet sensation. Senior year had finally hit me, this will be the last first day of school for me and I still haven't processed it well in my head. These memories will stay with me as I go on in life. These will stick out the most when I think of high school and how much I loved that amazing Crime Processing Club I was in. While pondering in my thoughts, I get a large hug from one of my best friends, Seungcheol Choi (As I and everyone else liked to call him, S. Coups.) 

"Senior year Josh! We are going to make the greatest memories and perform the best senior prank this school has ever seen." He was booming with excitement, he could barely contain it. I smiled at and a small giggle slid out of my mouth.

"S. Coups, we always have made the best memories, especially with Jeonghang, Wonwoo, Hoshi, and Jun!" I said naming all of our friends in our group. "Like that time in middle school when we dared Jun and Hoshi to dress like babies with bi-"

"Joshua Hong you better shut up about that!" I heard Jun yell.

I turn around and give him and my three other friends smiles, acting as if nothing has happened. "Hey guys, we were just talking about memories from when ever." 

Hoshi smiled, like always. "Like that time that we were doing karaoke and Josh totally showed up S. Coups with not only the lyrics, but with his singing voice." We all erupt into laughter. 

"Hoshi! It isn't my fault that I can't sing! I can rap like god though." S. Coups replied to Hoshi.

We walk in a group laughing about early memories, like how we met. It was actually a crazy story if anything.

*Because Flashbacks are fucking life boi~*

Small and frail children ran around the classroom as I sat in the back singing music my mom played all the time. It consisted a lot of 'Oldies But Goldies', but she did play one song over and over again.

I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys.

I sang that song from beginning to end without any mistakes. My teacher did notice it and let me keep singing it, considering she also loved the song. She would even come and hear me sing it during play time. I would smile every time she complimented me on my singing voice. 

One day, there was a new kid, Seungcheoul Choi. None of the kids wanted to play with him, considering he moved from Korea. They didn't know what he was saying, and they got scared. Scared of a child just trying to be nice. 

That is when I decided to befriend this kid. I gained the courage to go up to him and I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to me and I jumped a little in the process. "H-hi Seungcheoul." I spoke while waving.

He smiled and hugged me tightly. He speaks something in Korean and held onto me for a while. I patted him each time a minute passed. 

*This mother fucking flashback has been brought to you by me*

We all walk up to the table that has all of the senior schedules on it. We grab them and meet in a corner to look at each others. Considering we have five people in our friend group, it was always hard to get a class with all of us in it. 

"Hell yeah!" Wonwoo yelled while throwing a fist in the air.

"Sir! Watch your language!" A nearby teacher scolded him.

He looks over and slowly brings his arm down. We all laugh a little and look at him.

"What is it Wonwoo?" We ask. His face lit up with a smile and he spoke.

"We have two classes together this year!" He got louder with each word. Being scolded once again by the same teacher. 

"Alright Wonwoo, we will see each other later." I laugh and we all break to go to homeroom.

Dino P.O.V.

I am finally a freshman in high school! I am feeling so grown and scared at the same time. Scorn or graded? I shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

One this is am extremely excited about is seeing one of my best friends Vernon after a year of being apart. We did hang out, we just never saw each other in school on a daily basis. I see him walking up to me waving; with another boy beside him.

Vernon walks up to me and gives me a hug. "Dino! I have missed you so much!" He says as he hugs me for a while.

"Right back at you, Hansol!" I laughed as he realized I used his legal name. 

"Alright then, Chan. I want to introduce you to someone," he turns to the unfamiliar boy and he walks up. "This is Seungkwan, I met him last year." 

I wave to him with a smile on my face. "Nice to meet you!" I say.

He smiles and replies. "Right back at you!"

I start to chat with this new found friend as we all walk to the table containing the schedules. Each of us grabbing one with our name on it, we take a quick glance at it. Before we could look at what classes we have together, the bell rings for homeroom. 

"See you guys later!" I say as I start to jog towards my homeroom. I run into a tall guy and apologize as I keep going to my homeroom. 'What would the teachers think of me being late to homeroom on the first day?' I think to myself as I keep going as fast as I can.

I enter the doorway out of breath and look at the first seat available, next to a boy with dark hair and he looks at me. "Freshman?" He asks while looking at me.

I nod my head as I catch my breath from running here. I extend my hand out to him. "The name's Chan Lee, but please call me Dino." I say with a cough afterward.

He takes my hand and shakes it. "Seokmin Lee, and you can call me DK. Nice to meet you."

Right when he finishes his sentence, the bell rings. This starts the first official day of high school for me, and I cannot wait to see what is in store for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu P.O.V.

"Alright guys, I could literally couldn't care less about what you do with these 30 minutes. Just don't skip it just to." Mr. Cambria says as the final bell rings to indicate that you are tardy if you weren't in class.

After he said that, basically everyone took out their phones, including me. Sliding my phone screen to unlock it, a picture of my friends and I pop up on my home screen and I open my messaging app. 

I start to type rapidly. I hope that their homeroom teachers are as chill as mine. As soon as I send the message, I get a reply back from Woozi.

Mingyu: hey guys!:)

Woozi: Mingyu, why the hell are you on your phone?

DK: Bet Woozi has a stuck up homeroom teacher!

Mingyu: haha you're probably right DK. and also this kid ran into me this morning, it was crazy tbh

The8: how did he/she look? OH woozi wanna bet it was a freshman?

Woozi: Not really, it most likely was 

Mingyu: he was pretty short with dark hair, he may have been as short as woozi;P

Woozi: You guys are asses

DK: Does he by any chance look like this kid? *attached image*

Mingyu: exactly like that! what's his name?

DK: Really? He is really chill tbh and his name is Chan Lee but he prefers to be called Dino.

Woozi: Bet Mingyu is going to fight him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mingyu: in your dreams woozi, i'm gonna go now because i am bored af. bye guys

With that, I locked my phone and put my head down to take a nap, because it was eight in the morning. (Alright, confession: I stayed up until three a.m. and then woke back up at seven having to get ready for school.) Laying my head down, I close my eyes for a minute. Then an announcement snaps my head up from the desk and my eyes squint as the principal starts talking. 

"Hello and good morning students and staff. Please excuse this announcement, but may you please release these students to the office immediately. I need Joshua Hong, Wonwoo Jeon, Seungcheol Choi, Jeonghan Yoon, Soonyoung Kwon, Junhui Wen, Seokmin Lee, Mingyu Kim..." 

I snap my neck to the speaker that just spit my name out. I grab my stuff and start to get out of my seat. That is when I hear more names being called out of the speaker. I was shocked the most by mine to be honest. I walk out of the room, my face in awe at what just happened. 

I see Woozi walk up next to me and I look down at him with an eyebrow arch. He looks at me with a shrug. "Mingyu, I have literally no idea what is about to go down." He says with almost worry in his eye.

DK P.O.V.

I get up and grab my stuff, while listing to the other announcements. They continue with the names of different students. 

"Jihoon Lee, Minghao Xu, Seungkwan Boo, Hansol Chwe, and Chan Lee. Please have these students report to the office immediatly. Thank you." He finished the announcement. Dino's face lost color as his name was the last called out. He looks terrified as he grabs his stuff, but proceeded to move extremely slow. 

I grab his shoulder and give him a small smile. "Dino, I promise you will be fine. See, I will even go with you." 

He nodded his head in response. Slowly walking to the door, I open it and wait for him to go out first. He looks at the floor as he walks closer to the exit. He finally crosses the doorway and waits for me to close the door. 

I walk out of the room, grabbing the door from the outside and closing it. I look at him and smile again. I take small steps as he follows me slowly. I didn't want to leave him considering how scared he was already. He was in a daze, and he would be stuck in his own mid if he didn't have anyone there with him. 

"I didn't do anything wrong right? No, Dino, you couldn't have! This is literally your first day of high school. But what if I ran in the hallways and got in trouble. Oh god colleges are going to see this..." He was going crazy for sure. Freshman are almost always like this. 

"Dino, calm down. I am pretty sure you are fine. Colleges are just overrated about the first day of school thing. This day is always the chillest, next to the last day of school." I grab his shoulder in an encouraging way. 

We arrived at the office and he nods his head when he enters. Going in after him, I quickly find my friends and go to them, with as small the room is, it wasn't hard to reach them. 

"Hey guys, does anyone know what is going on?" I ask trying to keep my voice low. 

"I think nobody knows in all honesty. This is kinda creeping me out though." Woozi speaks to me in a whisper. 

"Dude, Dino over there is so scared that he started talking to himself in the hallway." I somehow spoke even quieter than before. 

"Isn't that the kid Woozi said Mingyu was going to fight?" The8 asked. I see Woozi break into a quiet laughter.

Mingyu shook his head and covered his face with his hand. "The8, I never said I was going to fight him. Quit making false accusations." He spoke muffled. He looked back up and lowered his face into the center of our group. "But I do have a feeling that whatever is happening is a little fishy."

The8 spoke up again. "Yeah, I mean look, they have a mix of all freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. Guys, this makes zero sense. Why would they need..." He stops speaking to count. "Thirteen teenage boys to meet in the office on the first day of school?"

We all looked at each other with realization in our eyes. Something fishy was going on, but none of us could figure it out. The frustration in everyone's faces showed as the principal came out of his office. He looked as if he was counting everyone of us. This situation did make me feel a little freaked out. 

Narrator P.O.V.

The principal walked out of his office fixing the blazer to his suit. Counting each boy, he made sure to end with a number of thirteen. After counting each one, he smiled and looked at each student. 

"Good morning gentlemen and welcome back. I know you all might find something either sketchy or scary about this. Please don't think this way though, everything is fine." Dino, Vernon and Seungkwan let out a breath they probably didn't know they were holding. 

"There is one thing I would like to ask all thirteen of you though, who would like to go on a field trip?" He asks with his hands held in front of him. 

All thirteen boys look at each other, even if they weren't antiquated, they didn't know how to react. Finally taking a few minutes, they nod their heads slowly, not daring to say a word. 

"Great! Everyone go outside and get on the transportation vehicle." He spoke with a smile and a hand out, motioning them to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo P.O.V

We all walk out of the school as instructed by the principal. All thirteen of us look at the two black vans in front of us, parked perfectly at the curb. I look at S. Coups with an expression that is a mixture of fear and curiosity. 

A smaller kid starts to walk with another black haired guy starting to follow them. There were few juniors in front of us, and the seniors were in the back. As they started getting into the first van, and I started having second thoughts about trusting the principal. Whatever we were doing was super secretive and not understood by us. 

Getting into the second van first, I crawl to the back row, having S. Coups in the middle seat and Jeonghan in the right seat. A colorful haired boy carries in as well as Jun and Hoshi. Joshua sits in the front seat. Right when the last door closed, the van in front of us drives off and so does ours. 

The ride so far is long and not very eventful. Looking out of the tinted windows, all you saw was green and sometimes, you even heard someone cough or sniffle. I knew my friends and even cotton candy junior were scared beyond their wits end and felt as if they talked that they would be killed on the spot. Which I don't blame them.

The driver did look like an ex-convict that got off early from "good behavior" but really, they were just done with him. 

He had scars on his face and sunglasses that his all of his eye socket, no one could see, even Joshua, who was closer than all of us. The lenses were so opaque that it seemed like black cloth was present other than actual lenses. 

Jun asked cotton candy head something and handed his phone to him, after typing for a few seconds, he handed it back to him. A few taps later, I feel my phone vibrate.

Jun: Why the hell is this taking so long? I was so looking forward to seeing all of the little freshman expect pe to be fun and come to a rude realization that it isn't :|

I start to type and see everyone else start to also. 

Wonwoo: You are right Jun, about the long ride, not the pe thing tho

The8: That is why I did something to get me out of it! 

Jeonghan: lucky! what's your name and grade?

Joshua: and how did you get out of pe? it was a living hell!

The8: My name is Minghao Xu, but you can call me the8, hbu guys?

The8: And to answer the random persons question, I made my cousin break my leg so I couldn't participate. 

We all introduced ourselves, while looking out of the window every so often, just waiting for the others to reply. 

Joshua: the driver seems to be contemplating wheather to go right or left

S. Coups: What if he is blind??? XD

Hoshi: STFU COUPS! You are scaring me!

The8: That would probably explain the weird sunglasses tbh

Jeonghan: He kind of reminds me of Men In Black but in reality?? Like you know it isn't real but then your fan mind comes into play and you think you are going to be brainwashed.

Wonwoo: Oh my god Jeonghan you're right

The8: OMG HAHAHA HE DOES

Joshua: hey guys we're slowing down and so is the other van! look outside!

We all simultaneously look out of the left windows. There was a grey, cubed building that was just there. I have no other words to describe that... cement block? It was in the middle of light and dark with almost black windows; just like the drivers lenses. Did I fail to mention that it is surrounded by fencing?

I scoot up from my seat and whisper in The8's ear. "The8, I think this is our destination." I say while sighing at the end.

Jun turns his head to my ear now. "No shit Wonwoo." He tells me in a quiet manner. Hoshi snickers at Jun's colorful comment.

Turning into a driveway, we come to a sudden stop, not knowing how to react. I can only imagine what is going on with the youngest in the other van.

Seungkwan P.O.V.

"Dino you have to calm down, you are going to be alright!" DK, as I have learned his name, is trying to calm Dino down.

"THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME DK! THEY ARE PROBABLY GOING TO KILL YOU TOO!" He exclaims at the older male. 

"Dino, does this really look like the place they would kill us on the spot?" Woozi asks. "No, it looks like a place that would torture, starve, abuse, and then kill us." He smiles at the shaking freshman behind him. 

Vernon and I turn to each other with wide eyes. "KILL?" We yell simultaneously at everyone in the car.

"Damn it Woozi! Look now you have the three youngest terrified!" Mingyu yells at him as the chaos rises in the car.

There was a lot of 'Dino we aren't going to die' and 'Woozi I swear I am going to kill you' coming from the van. the principal didn't show much interest, as it seems like he deals with it everyday. 

"Woozi I swear on my cooking skills that I will slap the absolute crap out of you." Mingyu yells.

"Bet! Call The8 and see what he says!" Mingyu starts to pull his phone out and DK rolls his eyes.

The van starts moving again and Mingyu starts dialing the number for The8. "Boys, we are here." Mr. Donson says turning to us. 

Quietness fills the van for the first time in this two hour ride. There were many turns for an empty lot. As the van comes to stop, I open the door to get out of the cramped car. Everyone piles out after me. The boys from the other van pile out also, stretching as the get on solid ground. 

We all reunite with each other, and by that I mean Woozi, DK, Mingyu, and I am presuming The8 coming together.

"Can I fight him please?" Mingyu says loudly going up to the colored haired boy. 

"There will be no fighting from here on out, you hear me?" An unrecognizable voice yells. 

Narrator P.O.V

The thirteen boys all looked at the person whom yelled. He was about 5'8 and was muscular, but to an extent. His hair was dirty blond with short layers. His eyes were a chocolate brown as he kept a straight face. 

"Can I ask who you are or are you going to yell at me?" Woozi spits word acid to the man standing about ten feet away from them. 

"I am Major General Martinez, I am here to escort you to General Crown and keep and eye on you." He said looking all of the young kids down with a disgusted look. 

"Listen here you ass, you better no-" 

"Thank you Major General, we understand." S. Coups interrupts Woozi, showing respect to the higher up. 

"Let's go, and keep up!" Martinez turns around and starts to walk. 

This action takes everyone by surprise and they fumble at their feet from the sudden nerve signal. They walk into the building and see that it isn't as run down as they thought.

"DK, it doesn't look like a place where they would kill us." Dino whispers to him not wanting to talk normally. 

"I told you that we were going to be fine." He replies as they take a sharp turn and a sudden stop. 

"Short kid that doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut, shut the hell up in here. Kapeesh?" The Major General says looking straight at Woozi. 

He looks at him with his mouth open in offence. Then he jerked his head back and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He says crossing his arms. 

The Major General opens the door. "Take a seat, General Crown will be with you soon."

Piling into the glowing blue room, they were amazed by all of the technology surrounding them, that even after they sat down, they looked around at all of the numbers and maps. They were all terrified though, you could see it on their faces. Then, the door bursts open, showing a lady around her fifties in the doorway. The boys jumped at the sudden loud noise and turn to her.

"Hello boys, I am General Crown." She says with a strong smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Woozi P.O.V.

We all sit in silence as we wait for this 'General' to come in. I think it is really funny how they take us out of school on the first day and try to scare us. The prank I did last year was definitely the best out of them all! The look on all of the teachers faces were priceless. I don't see how they want to scare my friends (that had some part in it) and nine other teenagers for something fucking amazing I did. 

The door bursts open and we all jump at the sudden noise. Looking over, we see an older lady standing in the doorway. She has a slight smile as she puts her hands on her hips, showing power over us or something. She starts to speak. "Hello, I'm General Crown." She greeted while walking into the glowing room.

She walks behind the side of the table opposite of me. She looks at all of us, almost as if she is counting us in her head. She take a seat in the grand, black leather chair that had gold buttons accenting it. 

"You boys may be wondering why you are here on your first day of school instead of in class with your friends and such," she starts out her seemingly long dialogue. "Well I am here to tell you that congratulations, you won't be going to Far Valley High anymore."

We all look at each other with shocked and curious expressions. "If you don't mind me asking, why won't we be going to that high school anymore?" A black haired boy asks while raising his hand. 

"Thank you for asking, Seungcheol." He jumps at the realization of his name. "You will be staying here for the next three years."

"Doing what? Some of us here aren't even seniors yet!" I spit out at her. The thought of me missing my senior year at Far Valley was not what I had in mind. 

"General Crown! What about our parents? Won't they be worried?" Dino asks with his expression showing fear.

"Everyone's parents have been notified of this mild bump in the road. Thank you for the question, Chan." She replies to Dino and he gets even more scared from her calling him by his name. 

"How the hell did you find us and what do you want?" I ask being the bigger person to try to get the question out. 

"Jihoon, I want you all to catch these people." Pressing a button, the screen behind her changes to a group of dangerous looking people. "They have been on the run for six years and my guys cannot catch them. I have looked at all of you for years, except Seungkwan, and I want you all to catch them for me."

"Please excuse me General, but what makes you think that thirteen high school boys can catch men of this caliber? It is basically impossible!" Joshua spoke to her closely. 

"Joshua, I have seen you and some of the others in that crime club you have, and it is absolutely amazing. You can pick apart each thing about the crime scene or even a dealing. While the others have amazing psychological skills and can predict what is going to happen if one wrong move occurs and the rest can think out the longest plan ever and somehow still know what happens at square one." She speaks with clarity. "I even have you all grouped up for each category. 

"I will start with giving you guys your groups. The analysis unit will consist of Joshua, Jeonghan, Jihoon, Seokmin, and Seungkwan." My heart stopped. Analysis unit? I never thought I would be using that skill in my life!

"The psychological unit will have Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Hansol. Last but not least, the Blueprint Unit members will be Soonyoung, Junhui, Minghao, and Chan. Your whole team name shall be Seventeen" She finishes while putting her hands together on the table. 

"If there is thirteen of us, why are we called Seventeen?" Jun asks poking his head out of the row. "It makes us seem like we can't count." 

"I was hoping someone would ask that! Now listen closely, to complete this mission, you have to work together." She pushes another button. Men come in carrying small black boxes, they are handed to everyone. 

"You all are thirteen individuals with three units and you are one team. To signify this, we got you rings to show your connection." We open the velvet boxes and see thick, silver rings sitting untouched. "You all have to work together for these men to be caught."

She finishes and stands to leave. She stops right in the midst of her tracks and says something. "No one knows what kind of criminal intelligence they have until they start looking for one. I want to leave you guys with that." She resumes walking. 

"Thank you General Crown, we will make sure to work hard these next three years so we won't disappoint you." Seungcheol says as she walks out of the room. 

This was not how I was hoping that my junior year would start.

S. Coups P.O.V. 

We all are escorted to the fourteen person fitting dorm. The beds are strictly against the walls with the ends making an empty row for people to walk through. Taking the second bed on the right, sit down with my legs crossed and let everything flood back into my mind. 

I look to my left and see Jeonghan scooting up to end to let his legs rest over the mattress. He starts to speak. "Hello guys, erm... My name is Jeonghan and it is nice to be working with you guys." 

A multi-colored haired boy starts to introduce himself after. "Hello everyone! My name is Minghao, but please call me The8, I feel closer to you that way." He smiles.

"Hey, my name is Wonwoo and I have no other idea of what to say."

"I'm Jihoon, but call me Woozi or I will come after you."

"I am Mingyu and I am scared but also excited to be here."

"I am Joshua and I cannot wait to start working with all of you!"

"The name is Hansol, but call me Vernon because I like my middle name more than my first." We all laugh at his introduction.

"I'm Seungkwan and I really don't know how I got here but hello!"

"Hello I am Junhui, but please call my Jun."

"I am Soonyoung, call me Hoshi please, just don't call me... late for dinner." He laughs at his own joke. How sad. 

"I am Seokmin, but I liked to be called DK."

"Hello, my name is Chan Lee, and I am terrified, and I also liked to be called Dino."

My heart stops as I realize it is my turn to introduce myself. "Greetings, my name is Seungcheol, but please call me S. Coups. I am excited to see what our future as a team brings!" I smile and nod my head.

These introductions spark up conversations between us. "No you really don't understand Joshua! Woozi is terrifying, the van ride was scary too!" Dino chants to Joshua, who is on the other side of the room. 

"What did he say?" He asks in his quietly toned voice. 

Mingyu shakes his head at the question It must have been so bad that this serene looking person is getting a headache from it. Woozi is extremely short and is adorable, what could he have done? 

"He said we were going to be killed! Like someone was going to kill us, but torture, starve, and abuse us first! DK really is my go-to person now if I have a feeling that I am going to die." Dino explains to us.

We nod our heads in acknowledgement as start to pick at different parts of either our body or beds. The room stayed silent for a while while we picked at various things. The Martinez guy walks in asking for Vernon. He gets up while waving a 'goodbye' to all of us. 

This really wasn't how I was hoping my first last day of school was going to go. 

Vernon P.O.V.

I walk out with the Major General, going to the exit. There is where I saw my parents standing there with my little sister. I ran up to them, creating a group hug. "Hey there, my little Hansol." My mom whispered in my ear. 

We separate and I look down at my little sister and give her a small smile. "Hello Sophie." I somehow croak out while lowering down to her level. 

"Brother, are you having a sleepover? Mom and dad brought a lot of suitcases full of your stuff and said you were going to have a sleepover with a lot of friends!" She spoke the first part with disappointment, but jerked her mood up to show happiness that I wouldn't be alone. 

"Something like that, but hey, while I'm gone, you have to promise me something." I said, trying to keep my tears back. 

"What is it?" She asks tilting her head to the side. "Brother, please say something." She begged for me to speak. 

"P-please..." I sniffled and tears started to fall down my face. I sob slipped out of my throat as her eyes teared up. I finish my statement. "Be good, I am going to have a very long sleepover with Seungkwan and Dino and a few new friends."

She starts to cry as she grabs onto me and cries harder, as do I. I hear my parents start to sniffle and someone's dad I presume.

"Alright get his stuff, you guys may go." Martinez says cutting my time with my family short. I get up and Sophie attaches to my leg and cries the hardest I have seen her cry. 

My parents push a few suitcases my way and I give them hugs to say goodbye. "I am going to miss you guys." I cry out to them. 

I let go and they get ushered out with my little sister still yelling. The muffled 'Hansol's' attack my mind and I fall to the ground and let all of my emotional strength run out of me all at once.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoshi P.O.V. 

We all sit in the dorm, silent from what is happening during this time. I hear sniffles all around the room, especially Vernon. he hasn't really explained what happened, but if he has been crying this long, it must have affected him for a while.

What am I even saying? This stupid thing has affected all of us for the long run and we don't even have enough time to talk with our parents about it.

Everyone has their thing, while I wait for my dad to arrive. I don't mind being last a lot, but when it has anticipation in the flesh, you want to see your parent as fast as you can. I keep looking up at the covered faces and bouncing legs. They weren't ready for this, and neither was I. We were thrown into it though, but our parents thought it was the best for us to stay away for three years getting ready to catch a high end criminal. I don't know if they really thought this through. 

"Soonyoung." Major General walks in calling me. I get up ready to see my dad and hug him before the next three years that I don't get to see him. 

Getting up faster than the speed of light, I try to usher the man showing me to my last piece of childhood before I am sent away. I am making this seem like I'm going to prison, but isn't this the closest thing to it?

He moves out from in front of me and I run into my dad's arms. Rocking me back and forth, the waterfalls ascend from my eyes and onto his neatly ironed baby blue button up shirt. Stroking my head, he holds me tightly to the point of me losing consciousness but I don't care.

I don't care. 

He lets go of me and holds me by the shoulders. He has tears welling up in his eyes and he looks at my face up and down, that gesture just makes me cry out more. Nodding his head, he speaks. "I can't wait to see you grow up into the greatest criminal catcher in the world, and I will tell everyone, 'look that's my son! He is the best!' I can't wait to see you do great things Soonyoung." 

I nod my head and he grabs me back into a hug while sniffling into my hair and scrunching his fingers into my head. There has only ever been one other I have seen him cry this hard, and that is when my mom died. This isn't the time or place to talk about that though, I just don't want this time with my dad to end, but time is running so fast and I can't catch up. 

I don't know why time has to be an ass and make me wait forever to see my dad, and then go and rush everything to the point I can't grasp onto the real concept. 

It just isn't fair. 

He finally let's go and hands me a paper sack and a few suitcases. His face contorts down and he tries to smile. "Your mother would be so proud, she is looking down on you right now I will make sure of it!" 

I grab onto him again and start to cry uncontrollably. He tries to keep me up, but fails while trying to succeed. "Times up." Major General says and walks over with the clicking of his shoes. 

I let everything in me try to go back up to my dad, but I get pulled away rather harshly by two people. "No!" I am yelling as I get pulled away from the only life line I have. The only light bulb that lit up my home life and one of my best friends. 

"Son! I love you, don't forget!" He reached his hand out, trying to grab me, but he knew it was no use. He had tears running down his face as he was being pulled out of the building. "NO DAD I LOVE YOU TOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE." I yelled as I was pulled back into the hallway. 

being thrown into the room; the door was shut loudly and locked. I crawl back to the door pulling and jerking the handle trying to open the door. I am standing up now pulling and trying everything in my power to open it. 

Jeonghan P.O.V.

I get up from the huddle on the floor and walk up to Hoshi. He is violently screaming and punching the door. He starts to jerk the handle harder than ever before to try to get out of the dorm. I put my arm out to put my hand on his shoulder. 

"Hoshi, come on, they aren't going to open it." I say trying to put my hand on his shoulder. 

He stops struggling and puts his head on the wall. He slides down and curls up on the floor. Kneeling down, I rub his arm as he sits and cries the most I have ever seen come from him. I hear quiet footsteps as someone approaches behind me. Turning I see Jun come beside me and start to drag him to the original huddle. I move back to the close pile we made and we just hug each other in silence for a while. 

Hoshi hasn't stopped crying yet and neither has the youngest three. Sniffles were heard from around the almost dome shape as we were to fend for ourselves. No more parents, it was only us and the officers we were left with to take care of us. Other than that, we had our team, Seventeen. 

S. Coups looks up sniffling and his eyes puffy. He rubs his nose and starts to speak weakly. "Seventeen, we are here to work together and make our parents proud. From now on, we are family, we are brothers; bonded by these silver rings on our hands." 

He has all of our attention as he continues. "We are going to kick ass as non-high school graduates and show everyone you have power to defeat something no matter your age. We will show them thirteen BROTHERS will catch criminals professionals could never think about catching! We are diamonds in the rough and we will win this!" He says and we nod our heads.

I get up and decide to join in on the cheering up. "Seventeen, say the name!" I say loudly. 

"SEVENTEEN!" Everyone shouts and get up. Huddling once more and rocking back and forth. 

"Say the name!" S. Coups yelled over the movement. 

"Seventeen!" We keep chanting on and on. 

Once we break, you can hear someone yell: got it!

We all turn to see Vernon holding a camera and smiling, closing the screen. He walks up to us smiles. Hugging for the third time today, we just smile and laugh with no other thought in mind besides one. 

And that was this brotherhood was bound to be the strongest.


	6. Chapter 6

Jun P.O.V.

This has been the longest three months in my life. All of Seventeen has just been looking at different crime scenes and the culprit behind it. These serial killers really must have something wrong with them, but then again I am thinking of doing the same thing just to get out of here. 

As for today, it is a Saturday afternoon and we have nothing to do. Mostly everyone is on their phones, scrolling through whatever. While Woozi is on his laptop editing something with headphones in. I will give this place one plus, they have extremely fast Wi-Fi, so there is one thing good here. 

While staring off into space, I notice DK and Dino laughing and nodding their heads about something. Dino goes over to Vernon and whispers in his ear. His smile keeps widening and he nods his head and goes over to the side of his bed, grabbing an object. 

Pulling out the very famous video camera, he opens it and nods his head again for the thousandth time. Dino starts to talk in a very loud voice with DK smiling next to him. 

"Hello! It's Dino here with DK and we want to make a boring day better!" His voice booms as he speaks, which makes everyone jump. 

"With Vernon behind the camera," Vernon moves the camera to shoot his face, then turns it back around. "We shall start our adventure!" he says walking over to Woozi's bed. 

"Woozi! What are you up to?" He asks holding an imaginary microphone. 

He doesn't look up, his face stays hard as he continues to move his hands. Dino turns to DK and nods to him. DK inches closer to Woozi, then turns his face and smiles brighter than the sun. Woozi snaps out of his trance and gives him a confused face while taking off his headphones. 

"Dino, what is it?" He asks while holding his sheering black headphones. 

"It is boring in here, so what are you up to?" He asks with a smile.

"Dino, you know what I am doing. Remember the cool microphone?"

"No."

"Dino... I AM EDITING A SONG!" For a small body, he can certainly yell loudly. 

He jumps at the response and continues over to Wonwoo's bed, where he is staring at the ceiling. DK looks over him with another bright smile and Wonwoo doesn't move, it is almost as if he is dead. "Never mind, he is asleep. Ooh! Let's go to Jun!" DK says running over to me. 

Getting in my face, he smiles. I shake my head and move my head back a little. "Jun!" Dino yells behind DK.

"Yes?" I ask looking at Dino. 

"What are you up to?" He asks getting close with his invisible microphone. I sit there for a minute and think.

"Trying to figure out how to die without dying I guess." I answer while looking up at him.

"Well that's...depressing." He answers looking down at the ground. Getting up, he looks at me. "Um, good luck with that?" 

I nod my head at him and he does it back with an almost sour face. "Jeonghan!" His train of thought gets distracted as he sees Jeonghan.

Noticing the camera, he smiles and walks over. "My baby Dino!" he yells as he walks over to us. 

DK let's out a snort and looks away. Dino slouches a little as Vernon tries to contain his laughter. 

"Jeonghan, what are you up to?" Dino asks with the same nothingness in his hand. 

"Nothing much really, but Dino I have a question for you." He says while smiling. 

"Oh no." He says, we all know what is coming up. 

"Who's baby are you?" He asks with a smile. 

"Please don't make me say it!" Dino whines back, obviously dreading the answer he already knows. 

"Dino~ say it~" He sings to him.

"I'm Jeonghan's baby." He says slouching in the air with a pouty face. 

The whole room, except for the ones sleeping and Woozi, erupt in laughter as Jeonghan hugs him and says yeah you are.

This was a bad idea, because there is one thing we found out about The8 and Seungkwan. When you wake them up from sleeping, your wish may have well been death. 

The8 P.O.V.

I awake from a lovely nap by hooligans laughing their asses off. They quickly shut up as I open my eyes slowly and see everyone with wide eyes as they see my anger already. Some even getting off of their beds to go with the larger group.

Let me explain, I love to sleep obviously. One thing that I hate is being woken up, but I am such a light sleeper (unlike Seungkwan) that anything can wake me up. 

For example, one time when I was twelve, my cat meowed in my face and I almost threw it out of a window. That cat lived to be six, but as I said, I could have cut it's life span in half if I didn't realize what I was going to do. And before anyone says cats always land on their feet, I tied their feet together, realized what I was doing, then cried for hours.

They all look at me with fear in their eyes as I sit up in my bed and look over at them. Swinging my legs over the bed, I get up and wobble a little bit. With each step I take, they jump. I look each one of them up and down with a glare. Vernon closes the camera and puts it down, showing slightly less fear without his camera. I stop in front of them and look down as they cower around each other on the floor. 

"Which one of you did it?" I ask with my hair getting in my face. 

DK's finger quickly points at Dino. Dino points at Jeonghan, and the rest point at Dino. 

"Dino, would you care to explain why you woke me up?" I say with my hands clasped in front of me.

"Well you see..." He crawls as fast as he can and screams. I turn to chase him.

The groups is shushing him as he screams, not wanting him to wake up Seungkwan. I turn to them and their hands are up as if they are going to stop him with that. Seungkwan turns a little bit and everyone including me hold their breath. Noticing he isn't up, Dino crawls into the bathroom. Closing the door without me even noticing. 

I quickly walk over to it and knock on it quietly, but firmly. "What's the password?" He asks loudly through the door. 

I lower my voice to be scary, but loud enough for him to hear me. "It is you better let me into that bathroom or else my wrath will get worse." 

"Wrong!" He says. He starts to scream as I jiggle handle. I stop and wait by the doorway.

A few minutes pass by and he cracks the door open, then walks out. Tackling him, I ruffle his hair and he struggles under me. "See what happens when you wake me up Dino?" I say as everyone starts to crowd around us. 

Getting off of him, I stand up and smile, getting into a good mood. "I love you guys, I hope you know that." I say looking around at all of them. 

"Wow, I thought Seungkwan would be the first to say that!" S. Coups laughs as he looks around at us. 

"Shut up and let's hug." I say opening my arms and everyone piling into a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

~A year and a half into training~

Wonwoo P.O.V.

We are finally half way through our training and get a family visit since we still have another year and a half to go before we see them again. I hope this doesn't go nearly as emotional as it did last time, but also, they were leaving us alone, we had reasons to be upset. We didn't know how to fend for ourselves, especially in a government guarded building. 

Even the smartest kids, top of their class, didn't have an idea of how to deal with the detachment of their parents.

Other than all of that, our different units of Seventeen have been working well together. I really had no idea that I would get along with two other underclassmen, especially a sophomore. Things do work in mysterious ways don't they? It really is crazy how things you think you would never do you end up participating in and something you have always wanted to ends up dying with you six feet under. 

Waking up the Sunday morning of visitation day wasn't a problem, it was actually getting up and facing your family soon to be praised on something you never wanted to do, it may be interesting, but this isn't what I wanted to do with my life. 

Staring at the bland ceiling, I hear a bed squeak, showing someone is getting up. Most likely S. Coups getting ready to get everyone up. I turn my body to try to act like I am asleep. It stays silent as someone pokes on my shoulder. "Hey, Wonwoo, you up?" Hoshi says poking me.

I turn back around and nod at him. "Can we talk before everyone gets up?" He picks at his fingers while showing desperation on his face. 

Scooting over, he climbs into the covers and goes under fully. Joining him, he has a face of sickness and worry.

"What's up Hoshi? Are you alright?" I ask as his eyes dart at each string of fabric in the sheets. 

"I have a feeling that my dad isn't coming today. Like my gut just tells me it isn't going to happen. Is it just anxiety, Wonwoo? Am I going to be okay?" He confesses to me. 

"Hoshi, your dad has always been there for you right? After a year and a half, I think he is going to want to show you that he is always here. He has your back and you have his heart." I try to calm his nerves.

Blowing out a breath, he nods his head. "You're right, I am just nervous to see him again after so long. Thanks for the pep talk Wonwoo." He gets out of the bed and walks over to the closet to probably get some clothes. 

The digital clock reads 9:58 a.m. No one else is up besides Hoshi and I, and that throws me off a little bit. Joshua is usually up reading his Bible and Dino is also trying to get his energy out to sleep the next cycle.

Vernon gets up with messy hair and a sour look on his face. I sit up and wave at him. Stretching, he waves back with a long suck of air into his nose. Waving his hand high up in the air to reply silently. 

Then somehow everyone starts waking up almost simultaneously. For some odd reason, Joshua is the last to wake up. Stretching after five minutes of shut eye after us. Something odd that is happening to is that I keep checking the clock. Current time: 10:08 a.m.

Hoshi walks out of the bathroom holding his pajamas and trying to calm himself down more. Shaking his head and whispering to himself. Then he doubles over in pain to his chest. 

He falls to the floor and everyone runs to him, except me. I check the time again, 10:09 a.m. He keeps screaming uncontrollably and holding onto his chest. I run over to him, something clicking into my brain to go over. 

"Seungkwan! Go get someone! Now!" S. Coups yells as he points to the door. 

I get down and Hoshi is crying the hardest I have seen in my life. "It hurts!" He yells grabbing onto Jeonghan's hand. 

"Come on Hoshi! Push through you got this! Just stay with us... You're going to be alright." Jeonghan says crying. 

I see S. Coups crying while holding onto everyone in a group hug and I rub Jeonghan's back as he starts to cry. 

S. Coups P.O.V.

I am holding onto so many members right now, all of us doing the exact same thing. Hoping that Hoshi pulls through whatever is happening. Ever since our friendship began, he never had any health problems. He was always happy and healthy. 

Seungkwan runs in with guards and starts towards The8 and Vernon to branch off. "Hoshi please pull through!" Seungkwan yells at him as he struggles to breathe. 

"Move out of the way!" They guards yell and push Jeonghan away, making his hand jerk out of his. 

He stops and yells as it becomes hard for him to breathe anymore. Then he stops and his eyes stay open and he stops. 

The guards check for a pulse, shaking their heads, they get up. I hear Jun's weeping start behind me, as for everyone else's. I try to keep it together for the others, but I just let silent tears fall. 

"Time of death, 10:10 on 25-2-16." They turn to us and bow as they walk out. I let everything go as everyone else somehow cry harder. Wonwoo cries and crawls over to him, holding his hand. 

"Come on Hoshi! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG YO DIE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GRADUATE AND GET OUT OF THIS HELL! COME ON!" He starts to shake his limp body as stains from Hoshi's cheeks sparkle under the lighting.

Joshua goes over to Wonwoo, grabbing his hands off of Hoshi's body and hugging him tightly, as if anyone of us could be next. Shaking his head over and over in his chest. Then something unexpected happens, Hoshi takes in a deep breath and sits up straight. Coughing, we all look at him with blood shot eyes. 

He crawls over to us and goes into the center and cries to us. His loud sniffles and screaming makes more security come back. "He's dead. He told me to be good and he is going to visit in my dreams, and for the police to check his car." He cries into my chest. 

"Who?" New people come in and ask him as he gives a settle answer. 

"My dad." He seeps out from his strained voice. Then their radios go off. 

"Yes we have a car wreck off by the Crime Center building, only a few blocks away, please send assistance." They run out. 

"Check the car!" He breaks into tears again. "Please check the car for everything I have check it..."

Hoshi P.O.V.

I can't get over what happened just now. A piece of me just fell off and into the ocean.

I saw him, surrounded by a bright surrounding. "Soonyoung," he said opening his arms. "I am so proud of you."

"Dad why are we here, this isn't the block?" I replied going into his arms. 

"Son, I am dead. I just got into a crash trying to come see you. Someone swerved into my lane and we collided."

"So you're dead?" I asked him with a pouted lip. 

"Soonyoung I don't have much time, but yes. I died at 10:10 this morning." He nodded to me and I look down, snuggling back into his chest. "Listen, they will give you something from my car, you keep and and look at it. Do what it says okay?" He let go and looked at my cheeks. 

"I will see you in your dreams okay? I love you so much, and nothing can replace that." He smiled and turned away.

"Dad, don't leave! I love you! Please stay here with me. DON'T LEAVE ME." I yelled at him.

That was the day I fell apart from my mental seams, nothing made sense anymore, and nothing mattered. 

A few hours passed and no one has moved from the large pile of person on the floor. I haven't fully stopped crying, but only sniffles and slight high-pitched screams come from us. 

Officers walk in with a green envelope, looking down and handing it to me, avoiding eye contact. I take it and rip it open as fast as my hands would allow me to. I look at the small Polaroids attached to the bottom of the page. Then take my attention to the letter. 

Dear Soonyoung (My Little Hoshi),

You have grown so fast that I had to keep a metal pole beside me to hold on. From me changing your diapers, to you finding your passion for dancing and problem solving. Don't get me wrong, you weren't always the smart and kind kid at points, but you were most of the time. And there were plenty of more times that I could recall that you were the absolute best, but i only want to use one page. But I will never forget those bright moments that shaped you into the best son I could ask for.

When you feel down, I want to see how far you have come from being a cute, chubby cheeked baby, to an amazing chubby cheeked teenager. You were always my star from the start, the only constellation I saw in my night sky. The only kid I wanted to succeed more than me. And you definitely surpassed me. 

Soonyoung, you will always be my little boy, still toddling around with underwear on your head and screaming lyrics at the top of your lungs. These memories will always stick in the back of my mind as you grow up and become the best Soonyoung "Hoshi" Kwon any person has known. 

And you are by far the best I know my little star.

-Your dad ♡ 

I look through the pictures of my dad and I at different stages and places. I finish the gallery and put everything back in the envelope neatly. Crying again, I feel weak without my dad. Hoshi isn't going to be just Hoshi anymore. 

They all hug me as I try just keep my tears flowing from my ducts. I want to put the time that he was killed somewhere to keep me sane. Nothing can replace him, nothing. 

"Guys, 10:10 is going to carried around in my name if that is alright. But please still call my Hoshi." I croak out of my throat. 

"Alright, we have that noted." Jeonghan says with a strained voice. 

"Thank you." 

The silence fills the room once again, and that is when realization hit me the most.


	8. Chapter 8

Dino P.O.V

It has been three years since we entered this hell hole. Finally today, Seventeen gets to graduate and leave into the real world. But this is not the scariest thing that has happened in our lives now. 

The events that have gone in our lives in this dorm have been the scariest. The time that Hoshi died for a short time was horrifying. Woozi and S. Coups were checked into a hospital for stress related reasons (they passed out way too many times.) DK and Seungkwan have taken everyone else's tears and used them up. Jun and Wonwoo ended up on depression meds and we're all lost in our own thoughts. Everyone is so scared to share their feelings and booming thoughts with each other even though we have grown so much closer as brothers. But none of us know how to share these things with others because we are terrified to. 

We keep avoiding those things on our mind though, trying to show the parts of us others want to see. Not the part of 'We never asked for this and we are going to die because uncontrollable people that can't help themselves.'

No one wants to know that people graduating from the government's finest force thinks those kinds of things during the day and at night before we dream of how we are going die. 

Sitting up, I scan the room for anyone else that is awake and overthinking their life and these last three years. My eyes catch Jeonghan sitting on the edge of his bed, his leg bouncing up and down as he looks at the ground. I whisper lowly, to make sure no one wakes up. "Jeonghan, it's Dino." 

He turns and smiles at me. Returning it back, I walk over to him and sit down next to him. He grabs me into a hug and rocks back and forth. "You're scared, aren't you Dino?" He asks quietly.

"Of course! Ever since I walked into this building three years ago I have been scared to death." I explain to him as I shake my head.

"Woozi has gotten better about scaring you though! You two are closer than before." Jeonghan encourages me.

"Don't talk about me when you think I am sleeping." Woozi spits out the words like venom. 

"Sorry Woozi, we just are just having a small conversation right now." Jeonghan says and stands up. 

We all trickle one by one to get dressed and prepared for the day. Graduation day. 

Everyone is cracking jokes at each other, even Jun and Wonwoo, whom we haven't seen smile in forever. There are even points where we are doubled over in laughter from the jokes. 

"Come on guys! Good scary movies we can watch before starting our career." Hoshi says trying to get an event going this weekend. 

"How about Look Behind You?" The8 jokes/recommends. 

Hoshi looks behind him and looks straight into a mirror. His face droops in annoyance as he pops his collar back down and goes to find his shoes. He mocks The8 as he slides on his nice shoes. "Look behind you! I am not that scary."

He was obviously joking which made the whole situation funnier. In the corner of my eye I could see Seungkwan rolling on the floor only half of his shirt buttoned. He can barely breathe as everyone else laughs also. 

As the group calms down, Martinez comes to get us for our graduation. We all nod to each other and do our special chant before filing out to our future. Before filing out to hear our accomplishment. 

Joshua P.O.V

These three years have been absolute hell we have bonded together through. Seriously, there has been so much that happened from the day we came in to now. I don't think anyone has forgotten about them, nor will they ever.

We all file out of the room we lived, cried, laughed, and cowered in fear in. Walking in our designated units, we all smile to each other knowing what we have accomplished. This marks a new day of work and ideas. This marks the time that we are going to get a win. 

We hear music playing out in the gym that so many of us trained in. Now it was filled with chairs and an audience consisting of our trainers and parents. We were all either smiling or giving ourselves pep talks of how we should not embrace our inner clumsiness and instead walk out proud and strong. Like how we are finally done with school and now our last graduation is happening. 

Keep in mind people, this is our first graduation.

Dino is jumping and getting all of his pre-grad jitters out before he goes out there. His arms are moving like an inflatable character outside of the car dealerships. "Whoo! Yeah guys we got this! Graduation finally yes!" He shrieks from excitement. 

"You are the most energetic eighteen year old I know." DK says smiling. "Beats when you came in here terrified as all hell because of this one." He jerks his head towards Woozi's direction. 

"It was fun while it lasted." Woozi replied shrugging his shoulders. 

"Alright guys get ready!" General Martinez interrupts our conversation. "It is time for you guys to go."

He moves out of the way and we walk to our spots and sit down. 

We made it. 

~3 months later~ 

Jun P.O.V

"Shit." I say as I look down at the research information on the desk. 

It has been three months since we graduated, and these little criminal rats have distinct spots where some of us aren't allowed in... due to birthing reasons. 

"What's up Jun?" Hoshi says coming into my room. 

"These little asses keep going to where some of our team can't go in." 

"Where? They are allowed to go anywhere." 

"Strip clubs, Hoshi. They have bars."

"Oh." That was all he could reply with. 

Turning around in my black office chair, he sat down on the edge of my bed. He kept nodding his head at the answer I gave him. "Can't we just give them fake I.D's?" Hoshi asked. 

"That's illegal Hoshi, we work for the government remember. Wait, we work for the government!" I click the pieces together in my mind and jump up. 

"Yeah? Why is that important?" He asks with a confused look. 

"That means we can go in for anything government related no matter our age." I explain. 

He jumps up with his face plastered in realization. He keeps pointing at me putting everything together and nods. "Jun! You're right! And we don't have do anything illegal." He says running out of the room. 

I follow him down the stairs where everyone is doing their own thing. I look at the time and notice it is about to be six. We have to make this quick. I look at Hoshi and wave to him to come over. We somehow huddle and start to talk. 

Breaking, we call Dino and The8 over to explain our plan. Then we all huddle again, in our own unit. 

"Okay guys I have leads on Sawyer Plato and Conner Des. But we need our government cards to do it. You guys know where they are right?" I had to ask, these two lose everything imaginable. 

Nodding their heads, they give off a confused look to each other. The8 finally asked the question both of them had. "Why do we need it Jun? We all have I.D's"

"Great question, you two aren't twenty-one yet. That is my answer." I respond. 

They looked down pondering why I had said that. Then they looked up in almost a distressed look. 

"Jun, please don't tell me we have to go into a club." Dino whines. 

"A strip club, sorry Dino." Hoshi answers for me and I nod. 

"A WHAT?" The8 yells and that gets everyone's attention. 

Slowly breaking from the small group we made, everyone stares at us. 

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Woozi asks, getting hit with a book from Joshua. 

We look at each other and back at the nine other members that are waiting for an answer. I finally decide to give them an answer. 

"Okay, we were formulating a plan to catch Conner and Sawyer. But there is one small flaw, where they go isn't suitable for some of you to go, taking your age into consideration." I say.

"Well, what is it?" S. Coups asks. 

Woozi snickers. "Watch it be a strip be a strip club."

I look down and shrug at Woozi's comment. Something in the kitchen drops and I see Mingyu in there with his face in something I can't detect. The rest of them have their mouths slightly open in surprise. 

"What the actual fuck? These men are criminal going into a strip club? If I were them, that is the last place I would go." Wonwoo expresses and everyone agrees. 

"Okay so here is the plan..." I start speaking and everyone starts listening intently.


	9. Chapter 9

S. Coups P.O.V

We all hurry and get dressed to go catch these guys... in a place that no one really wants to go to. It is just a little overboard for those of us that aren't twenty-one yet, they are about to be slightly scarred. 

As a part of out line of work, we have to go undercover at points. For tonight, Jeonghan and I are going in as rich CEO's of a business that need to relax after a long day at work. Also, did I mention our trusty intern is joining us. Dino needs to be with his elders when going into something as big as this. 

"Wait, Jeonghan! These pants look tight fitting!" Dino yells at Jeonghan as I button my white shirt up to my neck. 

"Dino! Come on you need to!" Jeonghan answers him back.

I finish putting on my outfit as the two keep arguing. Sliding on the blazer, I walk out of the room to see Dino sprinting down the hallway with no shirt. My eyes follow him as he runs back down the hallway to Jeonghan. 

"See! I told you that you have enough room to run if you see them." Jeonghan says handing him a white button up. 

"I guess your right... let me go put this shirt on really quick." And with that, Dino disappeared into his room. 

Jeonghan turns to me and is taken aback. "Dang Coups, you clean up." He compliments me. 

I wink and then smile. "Thanks!" I reply. "Maybe you should go get ready." 

He looks down at his sweats and back up at me. Nodding, he starts towards his room to get dressed. 

I turn and jog down the stairs where Joshua is picking something off of his collared black shirt, then turning his attention to the top button that is bothering his neck in that process. Finally just unbuttoning it, he looks at me. "Wow Coups, nice outfit." 

Woozi turns around in his black hoodie and lollipop in his mouth. Taking out the red candy from his mouth, he looks at me up and down. "Wow, bet some stripper is going to ask for him to make it rain." He inserts the stick back into his mouth and going back to his original seating. 

Arguing is coming from the stairs as I walk over to those three. "I still don't see why we have to dress as students?" Wonwoo says back to The8. 

"Shut up! Mingyu and Jun will be with us. Plus we are all going to be there." The8 retorts back.

"Whatever." He huffs while tightening his tie. 

Jun ascends from the stairs with his uniform on. The button on his neck is obviously annoying him. Going with his group, he talks to them. They nod and continue to work with their outfits. Mingyu and Vernon come down the stairs laughing about something. 

Vernon is in a collared shirt also, except his is a baby blue. Joining Joshua, they smile at each other and wait for Seungkwan to come down. He runs down the flight of stairs with fixing his collar and hair somehow at the same time. 

"I'm not late am I?" He asks looking at all of us with a worried face. We all shake our heads and he shakes his head and goes to his group. 

"Dark concepts look good on me!" Hoshi yells loudly. 

Laughing could be heard from upstairs as Jeonghan and Dino walked down slowly. They spoke to each other quietly as they made their way over to me. Smiling, we all come together. Then, Hoshi and DK begin being idiots coming down the stairs. 

"You see DK, you have to stretch your legs as a dancer, since we are." He says as he brings up his leg high and puts it down on the next step. 

DK can't control his laughter of Hoshi's idiocy. Woozi looks back with an earbud in. He quickly puts the other in his ear and shuffle down in the chair facing the window. Once they hit the bottom of the stairs with their hightops, they look around for Woozi. 

"Where did he go?" DK says looking around the living room. 

We all point to the brown chair. Hoshi runs to it and shakes it furiously. "Come on Woozi! We gotta go!" 

Woozi is being thrown everywhere as the chair keeps being shaken. Getting up, he puts his hands out on either side of him, obviously for balancing reasons. Shaking his head, he has a small snarl on his face towards Hoshi. 

"Alright, let's go!" Jeonghan says grabbing the keys to the Honda Pilot. 

Hoshi P.O.V

Getting into the drivers seat of out Mazda CX-5, I tap on the steering wheel while waiting for the others to get in. As the last door closes, I turn around and count everyone. 

"Alright, there are five of us! Let's call the other car!" I say dialing Jeonghan's number.

A few rings went off as we waited. Finally answering, Jeonghan said hello breathlessly. 

"Um, are you guys okay?" Joshua asks for me. 

"Yeah I ju- HEY YOU HAD BEST STOP HARASSING MY BABY!" Jeonghan yells.

"That doesn't sound okay. Why are you yelling?" I reply to him. 

"We are okay, don't you guys need directions?" Jun speaks to me. 

"Uh, yeah." I say and clutch the steering wheel. 

"Okay so the addre-"

"I swear to god if I hear one of you terrorize poor Dino back there about naked people I am going to bitch slap you!" Jeonghan yells at the others. 

"Dino is just a small baby!" Coups adds more fuel to the fire. 

"I swear to god..." Jun pauses. "I AM TRYING TO COMMUNICATE TO THE OTHERS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

The commotion just goes on. Now, Woozi is on top of Seungkwan listening to the other line. "Sounds like they are having fun." 

"Okay nevermind I am just going to text the address to Joshua cause thesE IDIOTS CAN'T SHUT UP FOR ONCE." And with that the call ended. 

A ding goes off and Josh picks his phone up. Looking down, he puts in an address into the GPS of the car. The GPS speaks and we start to drive. 

After the fifteen minute long ride, we finally drive past the place we need to enter. After drving for three blocks more, we park and get out of the car. While waiting for the other car, we lean on the hood, waiting for them. Well, four of us do. 

Seungkwan is taking a nap in the car. 

As the SUV pulls in, you can see shadows in the back moving frantically. Parking a few spots away from us, you can hear the engine stop. Opening the door first, Jun gets out and puts down the seat he was just sitting in. We all walk to go meet them, hearing the commotion as we get closer. DK spots us and runs as fast as he can. 

"DK what happened?" I ask him as he thinks and then speaks. 

"So in a nutshell... Wonwoo decided to try to scare Dino into about strip clubs about naked people." He says looking at our group. "Where's Vernon an Seungkwan?"

"Oh, Vernon is trying to get Seungkwan up, he won't throw punches if it is Vernon." Joshua explains. 

The whole groups is walking to us and we meet up. Everyone groups into their assigned under cover roll. Finally joining us, Seungkwan and Vernon go with Joshua. 

"Are we ready?" S. Coups asks fixing his gelled up hair. 

We all nod and start to walk towards the club.


	10. Chapter 10

Wonwoo P.O.V

Since the club holds certain nights and tonight is college night, our group will be the first to enter the hell hole to catch two of the worst killers. Seriously, they make someone like Chuck Norris shit his pants because of how gruesome they are. 

Jun, Mingyu, The8 and I all stand outside in a line. You can visibly see us bouncing on our feet because we have nothing else to do besides wait. The line is extremely long and filled with horny college kids ready to whip it out if the strippers give them a chance. 

We finally move up the line and we are greeted by a man in all black with thick sunglasses on. He crosses his arms as I feel his stare on me. He slides his glasses off from the resting place on his nose. "Is there a problem here?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest, waiting for an answer. 

He puts his glasses back up as he lets us enter the flashing space. I walk straight into the restroom and go into a stall. Locking it, I put my feet on top of the toilet and sit on the balls of my feet. I start to text Coups telling him that we got in, and that we are slightly uncomfortable. The conversation went a little weird. 

'We're in Coups! It is really weird in here, so many kids wanting to whip their shit out...' 

Read ✓ 

'lol that is what happens when you terrorize the youngest about our job and having to go somewhere that has naked ladies'

Read ✓

'You fucker, I was just having fun, this place is really shit... The poles probably aren't stable, bet you ten bucks one of the strippers fall!'

Read ✓

'you're on! it is a strip club, there is 0 way they can fall'

I exit out of our chat and enter the entire group chat that has all thirteen of us in it. I start to type as someone comes in. 

'Damn it guys, this place is shit'

Read ✓

'well dang wonwoo, remember there is karma for everything!"

Read ✓

'coups, be nice to him, he really isn't even old enough to go into here, he is probably traumatized! XD'

Read✓ 

'Joshua, just get your ass in here so we can catch these assholes.'

Read✓

'lol too late wonboo, you get jeonghan dino and i'

I put my phone down and flush the toilet. Unlocking the door to open it, I scowl and walk out. I stop at the sink to wash my hands; while drying them with a paper towel, I hear two guys start speaking quietly. 

"I am laughing oh my god! I knew you would lose!" One guy giggles. 

"Shut the hell up! I am just a late bloomer!" The other complains. 

"Dude, you're twenty three, your dick is just small." 

"Well I am glad I didn't stick it in your asshole then." A zipper sound is heard and I walk out of the restroom. 

Entering back into the large dance hall thing, I spot Coups and a girl getting 'flirty'. He runs his hand through his hair and smiles to the obviously head over heels girl staring at him. She laughs at an apparently funny joke he said. 

Turning to the left, I see Jeonghan sitting on a couch, putting a bottle to his lips. After taking it away, he licks them and pops like he put on chap stick of some sort. Then his act keeps going, pushing his hair back and smirking. 

What a hoe, seriously, he is throwing it all or nothing. 

I spot Dino leaning on a retro silver wall, talking to a small girl. He looks like he is doing okay, especially since this girl is a stripper. I study him a little more, noticing him holding an ice pack. He smiles and puts it on her head. 

HAHAHA that dick Coups owes me ten dollars. 

My phone vibrates and I take it out, time for plan of action, and boy are we not prepared. 

Hoshi P.O.v

Once we are all in, I pull out my phone and text the whole group. And boy oh boy, I almost shit my pants. 

There were lights flashing everywhere they could really cause a seizure. People getting stupid drunk and falling. Not to mention the unstable area, the poles seem unstable and the booths are loose. (This is where I realized my impeccable sense of safeness to situations. This place get -100 on it's first grade, -12/10 wouldn't recommend.) 

The plan we all came up with is to meet up with one another and search for the two criminals. Of course, Coups and Jeonghan took the V.I.P area, Joshua and I took the upstairs portion, Dino, Seaungkwan and Vernon took the bathroom, Wonwoo and Mingyu take the main dancing portion, and lastly, Woozi, DK, The8, and Jun took exits. Everyone breaks into their groups and starts to search. 

"Okay Shua, if we walk in on anything, try not to talk about the bible. Okay?" I tell him as we start towards the spiral staircase. 

"Hoshi, please shut up." He retorts and keeps going up the rusty stairs. 

I snicker and keep going up with him. We are almost out of breath once we get to the top of the staircase. In which, how do these horny asses get up all of these stairs and still want to do it. After climbing these, I want to take a nap. 

"Which side are you taking?" Joshua asks taking in large breaths. "God damn those stairs."

I point to the left, being too tired to speak. We nod and go our respective ways. I am barely walking, my knees are going to kill me in the morning. I open the first door, I see no one. How fun, if this is how the rest of night is going to go, I regret everything thoroughly. 

Door after door, I keep finding nothing and nothing. Except in room 210, that was a room that never needed to be looked into, I didn't even know such a kink existed. Other than that, these rooms were empty and unsettling. 

Once I was about to open room 203, I hear a scream. But not a 'hey, I am being very pleasured right now, don't come in,' it was blood-curdling. My hand is hovering over the handle as I think out a plan. Fuck, this is not good. I think to myself as I take out my phone and alert everyone of what is going on. 

'Room 203, someone is screaming out of pain, I need backup immediately.'

Read✓

'Headed that way! Mingyu and I will be there as soon as we can!

Read✓

'running down the hall as i type!'

Read✓

'jeonghan and i are coming too!'

Read✓

'On our way up, Dino and Seungkwan and I are going as fast as we can.'

Read✓

'Woozi will keep the exit, us three are on our way!'

Read✓

I wait for at least a minute and see everyone out of breath and ready to pounce for the criminals. The girl screams and I bust open the door. The two criminals sit there with their knives covered in blood, judging them by how red they are. They turn their gaze to us and smirk. 

"Wanna join us or her?" One of them asks while the girl cried silently on the floor, trying to contain the pain. 

I can slightly hear someone on the radio, speaking to the police station. "I would rather join her than you sick bastards any day." Someone replies. I turn and see Dino walking up to the front of the group, his breathing obviously abnormal. 

They get up and walk towards him, knives in hand and evil smirks plastered on their faces. They start to swing and Dino puts his arms up in defense. One of them break through his shirt and someone shoots a gun. Dino stops and is staring at the ground, blood is starting to stain on his shirt. Then he falls onto the white carpet. 

We all stop and look at him in fear. I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes as I see his body. My body shakes in fear for his life. Then, police officers rush in, taking the two criminals and calling in ambulances onto the scene. 

We all go and circle around Dino as he is barely holding onto consciousness, his eyes are filled with tears as his lips quiver. "Please don't let me die guys, it is too early." He says as he starts letting the tears fall.


End file.
